


I want a kiss!

by CoffeeOnRainyDays



Series: Sunshine [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Misunderstandings, chocolate again since i cant seem to keep that specific aspect out of this series, i made this because it is Valentines day and i needed to celebrate, im infusing modern things into the world but its not actually a modern au ig, there is going to be more though i just need... need to, ughhhhhh you know- life?, write it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeOnRainyDays/pseuds/CoffeeOnRainyDays
Summary: "I want a kiss.""Fine."---Catra gives Adora a kiss but that isn't exactly what Adora meant (though she's certainly not complaining).
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Sunshine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005897
Kudos: 68





	I want a kiss!

“I want a kiss.”

Catra blinks from where she's laying across Adora on her- on  _ their  _ bed. It's kinda hard to wrap her head around it but she loves it.

Adora is staring up at the high ceiling, worrying at her bottom lip. Catra crawls up so she's above Adora and blocking her view of a very boring ceiling.

“Okay.”

Their mouths fit together and Adora almost seems surprised before pressing back. It's soft and sweet and delicate, which goes against their personalities. Catra cradles Adora’s head, angling her to make the kiss deeper but no less tender.

They pull apart after a minute, staring into each other's eyes. A small blush is dusted over Adora’s cheeks and is crawling down her neck. Her hands have also gotten into Catra’s hair, though she doesn't move them.

“I meant the chocolates. Not that I’m complaining.”

Catra stares at her for a moment before burying her face into Adora's chest.

“Craaaaaaaaaaaaaappp.”

Adora laughs and moves her hands to cover her eyes. “I love you so much.”

Catra uncovers her face and grabs Adora's wrists to bring her hands back to the base of her neck. “I love you too.”

They kiss again. And again. A hundred little butterfly kisses, full of innocence and light-heartless and  _ love. _

“Let's go find those kisses.”

“Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so life is a nightmare and I decided to join even more fandoms so at this point I'm just rotating obsessions and I'm finally starting to write again! I hope everyone has a happy Valentine's day, especially to my aro/ace friends, and I hoped you enjoyed it! Take care of yourself, everyone!


End file.
